And then, there was TA
by Veranda
Summary: Before TK moved back to Odaiba, and before Season Two...there was a girl named Kari and a boy named Davis. This... is their story. DaikariTakari


And then, there was TA part 1  
  
a/n: Well, this is it. The last day of my Digi-thon. Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I never could have done it without you guys! This fic wasn't actually posted on my one year ff.net anniversary, because the site was DOWN on that day. *Growls* Go figure.  
  
Of all the fics I have written, this one is probably the one I am most proud of. I have worked on it for SO long. This fic takes place one year before Season 2, back when TA...er...TK still lived far, far away, and Davis had Kari to himself. Now, before you all start flaming me, this fic is enjoyable for both Daikari and Takari fans. I don't bash anyone. Please just give it a chance! Enjoy!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Silver (author of Walkabout), who inspired me to write this fic...and to give Davis a chance. Thank you Silver!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
"And then he started laughing, and soda squirted out of his NOSE!" Davis exclaimed, sending the entire lunch table into fits of giggles. Kari rolled her eyes at the spiky-haired boy and smiled faintly at the embarrassing story, which just so happened to be about her older brother Tai.  
  
"He'll kill you if he finds out you told everyone about that, Davis." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"At least I didn't tell them that he did it right in front of Sora...on their first date!" Davis said, his voice shaking with laughter.  
  
"I remember that!" Kari said, load enough for the whole table to hear, "He locked himself in his room and refused to go to school for a week!"  
  
Everyone at the table started laughing even harder upon hearing this. Davis turned to look at Kari and raised an eyebrow, "He's going to kill ME?"  
  
Kari blushed and laughed, "I couldn't help myself!"  
  
Satisfied that they had embarrassed Tai enough for one day, the two friends went back to staring blankly at their lunches.  
  
"I'm not eating this." Kari said flatly.  
  
"You know, I'll never understand why we have a science class at this place." Davis stated suddenly.  
  
Kari looked at him strangely, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Davis feigned an insulted look, saying, "I was getting to that."  
  
"Sure..." Kari teased.  
  
"Hey!" Davis interjected, "Let me talk!"  
  
"You are so easy to irritate." Kari said, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smirk.  
  
"Back to what I was saying." Davis said forcefully, purposely ignoring Kari's comment, "I'll never understand why we have a science class at this school...because we have a hands on lesson on genetic mutation every single day at lunch."  
  
Kari giggles slightly at this comment and raised a challenging eyebrow at the boy next to her, "Hey Davis, I'll give you $2 if you'll eat all of that greenish-brown stuff."  
  
Davis turned a bit green himself, "Kari, that's disgusting."  
  
Kari pulled a few bills out of her pocket and waved them in front of Davis, "How about $4?"  
  
"Don't tempt me." Davis said, making a face.  
  
"Oooh!!" Kari exclaimed, "You're tempted! How about $5."  
  
Davis watched as Kari pulled another dollar bill out of her pocket. She smiled at him devilishly and taunted, "Come on, Davis. Are you scared?"  
  
The brown haired boy narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but before he got a chance, the bell rang. Kari shrugged and grabbed her books saying, "Oh well, your loss. That's five more dollars for me..."  
  
Then, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she walked out of the lunchroom. Taking one last glance at the greenish-brown mush, Davis sighed and hurried after her.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Math class. Davis hated Math class. It wasn't that he wasn't good at it, it was just...well...maybe it was that he wasn't good at it. But that's beside the point. He hated it either way.  
  
He was busy concentrating very hard on the fact that he hated math class when something bounced off the top of his head and landed on his desk. He blinked at the folded wad of paper several times before picking it up, unfolding it, and reading over the note inside.  
  
Written in Kari's neat handwriting, the note read, "Hey Davis, bet you can't hit Mr. Mizuno in the back of the head with a rubber band without getting caught. Five dollars."  
  
Davis grinned and pulled a rubber band out of his pocket just as the unfortunate Mr. Mizuno turned his back to the class and began writing on the board. Aiming the rubber band, Davis shut one eye and bit his lip. Finally, he let go and watched it fly toward the unsuspecting teacher. Who just happened to be turning back toward the class at that very moment...  
  
*SNAP* The pink band connected with Mr. Mizuno's forehead loudly, bouncing off and hitting the floor. A collective gasp went up in the classroom and Davis' jaw dropped, his hands still positioned to shoot the rubber band.  
  
"Motomiya!" The teacher yelled.  
  
Davis blanched, "Uh...yes sir?"  
  
"Did you shoot this rubber band at me?" The teacher asked, infuriated.  
  
"Yes sir." Davis repeated.  
  
"And why did you-" Mr. Mizuno stopped mid-sentence and looked at the note still sitting on Davis' desk. Taking a few steps forward, he picked up the note.  
  
"No!" Davis exclaimed, trying to grab it back. Too late.  
  
After his eyes had scanned the slip of paper, the teacher looks around the room, "Who wrote this?"  
  
Davis shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."  
  
A small vein began pulsing in the teacher's forehead as he yelled, "You will tell me immediately who wrote this note or I will have you suspended!"  
  
Davis glared at the teacher, "I don't know who--"  
  
"It was me." Kari spoke up from her desk behind Davis. Everyone stared at her in surprise, "I wrote the note."  
  
"Both of you report to the office immediately!" The enraged man shouted. Kari and Davis didn't waste any time grabbing their things and fairly running out of the room. The second they were in the hallway and around the corner they stopped short and stared at eachother, wide eyed.  
  
Kari blinked a few times, suddenly realizing what had just happened, and started giggling. Within moments she was laughing uncontrollably, and Davis was looking at her like she was insane, "What on earth is wrong with you?"  
  
"You hit him right in the forehead!" She gasped, still laughing, "He...you...oh! I can't believe you did that!"   
  
Davis continued to stare at the brown-haired girl, obviously not finding the situation very humorous. Kari stopped laughing and poked Davis on the arm, saying, "Oh, come on Davis! You're not mad, are you?"  
  
Davis pretended to think very hard about the question, "Um...YES!"  
  
Kari looked hurt, "I'm sorry." She said softly, I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"  
  
Davis' expression softened, "Yeah, I know. Forget about it."  
  
Kari flashed Davis a toothy grin, which he returned enthusiastically, "You know, you're right. The look on his face was SO funny! Did you SEE that vein on his forehead? I though it was going to explode!"  
  
Kari's face lit up, "Yeah, but I was kind-of concentrating o the spit he was spraying all over everyone within a 10 foot radius..."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
The trip to the office went considerably well. Davis managed to get them out of detention by making up some story about "doing an experiment to test the effects of sudden impact on human skin".  
  
Kari tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk, smiling slightly at this memory. She glanced at the clock for the third time in the last minute...disappointed to see that it was still the same minute.  
  
7 more minutes...just 7 more minutes. She repeated mentally, trying not to die of boredom. She glanced sideways at Davis, who didn't seem to be faring much better. His eyes were half shut and his head was nodding forward. It looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there. Kari couldn't help but smile slightly at the adorable sight.  
  
"Adorable? Did I just think what I think I thought?" Kari pondered. She looked back at Davis, who was now sleeping soundly, forehead resting on his open history book. She blushed slightly, thinking, "Yeah, I suppose I did..."  
  
Kari was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed when the bell rang, seven minutes later. Davis tapped her on the head with his pencil, startling her out of her thoughts, "Huh?"  
  
"The bell." Davis stated, "Come on. Tai'll be mad if we're late. Again."  
  
Kari nodded absently, "Yeah. Coming."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Kari stepped out the front doors of Odaiba Middle School, stretching her arms out wide and exclaiming, "Ah....I love Fridays..."  
  
Davis smiled to himself, "She looks kinda cute when she does that..."   
  
Suddenly, the brown haired boy's eyes expanded farther than the natural limit as he realized what thought had just crossed his mind. Blushing crimson, he stared at the ground, trying to ignore the way the sun glinted off her hair.  
  
Kari glanced at Davis sideways and saw his blushing like there was no tomorrow. She smirked at him and said, "What? Did some hot girl just walk by?"  
  
This caused Davis to blush even harder, obviously sending Kari the wrong idea, "Yeah, some hot girl."  
  
Kari reached into her pocket suddenly and pulled out the five dollars she had been waving at him only hours before, "Here, I think I owe you this."  
  
Davis took the money and commented, "But I got caught..."  
  
Kari shrugged, "I got you caught."  
  
Davis stuck the wad of bills in his pocket and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Kari was about to respond when a familiar voice rang out across the parking lot, "Hey, you two! Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Hey Tai!" Kari said cheerfully, walking over to her older brother's car and hopping in. Davis followed silently, getting in and sitting down next to Kari.  
  
Tai pulled out of the school parking lot and on to the road, turning on the radio. Immediately, the sound of Matt's voice filled the car, "I turn around, I can see-"  
  
Tai growled and turned off the radio, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid song from a stupid person..."  
  
Kari and Davis glanced at eachother momentarily and raised their eyebrows. Kari shrugged. It was probably just another every-day argument between the two of them. Tai and Matt tended to be like that...  
  
"Hey, did either of you happen to see the five dollars I had on my dashboard this morning?" Tai asked suddenly, "I know it was there when I left the house."  
  
Kari got a mischievous look in her eyes, saying, "Uh, Tai? I hate to turn in a friend and all but...I know who took your money."  
  
Tai raised his eyebrows as Kari grabbed Davis' backpack and dumped it in the front seat, "Check the front pocket."  
  
Davis just stared, mouth open, "But...but...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Davis, how could you just take my money like this?" Tai asked disapprovingly, 'If you'd just asked..."  
  
"But you don't understand!" Davis exclaimed, watching as Tai opened the front pocket of his bag and pulled out the crumpled bills, "Kari gave that to me!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Oh, sure, blame it on Kari."  
  
Davis' jaw dropped, "But she did! She was trying to trick me into taking it all day!"  
  
Kari caught Tai's eye and winked. Tai nodded slightly, acknowledging the fact that he knew perfectly well who had taken the money, "Well, Davis, there's only one way to deal with this problem."  
  
Davis stared at him, "And what way is that?"  
  
Without a word of explanation, Tai pulled over the car, hit the brakes, and turned to stare at the two kids in the back seat.  
  
"Okay Davis, this is your stop." Tai informed the younger boy, holding his backpack out to him.  
  
Davis opened and closed his mouth several, surprise written all over his features, "But...but...Kari..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tai said mockingly, "Kari took it. Out."  
  
Davis looked at Kari, who was shaking with silent laughter, and glared angrily. She grinned at him. Finally, seeing he wasn't getting any help from her, Davis stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey Kari, good news." Tai said suddenly, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oh?" The girl asked, looking at her brother expectantly.  
  
"You're going with him."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Kari had expected her brother to go back and pick them up. He didn't. And so, and hour and a half and a long walk later, Kari and Davis walked down the hallway to her apartment, she glaring angrily, adn he grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I CANNOT believe he did this." Kari growled for the 50th time.  
  
Davis smirked, "Kari, this is Tai we're talking about. What did you expect?"  
  
Kari pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, "I don't know, but I didn't expect him to make us walk the whole way home."  
  
The moment the two kids walked through the door, Tai poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned at them, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"  
  
"Shut up Tai." Kari said without a touch of humor in her voice.  
  
Tai looked at her for a moment, trying to decide whether he had overdone it, a pensive look on his face, "Aw, come on Kar."  
  
Kari continued to glare and Tai avoided her gaze, turning to took at Davis, "No hard feelings, Davis."  
  
Davis smiled, "Naw, don't worry about it."  
  
Tai grinned and looked back at Kari. The corners of her mouth moved   
slightly upward, almost a smile, "You know I can't stay mad at you."  
  
"It's my irresistible charm." The boy boasted.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Don't push it, brother."  
  
Tai nodded dismissively, Yeah, whatever. Hey, are either of you hungry? I made dinner."  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow, "Made dinner...or ordered pizza?"  
  
"Er...ordered pizza." Tai admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured." Kari stated, walking past her older brother and into the kitchen, pulling up a chair and grabbling a piece of pizza. When the guys were sitting down and munching their own pizza, (or in Davis' case, inhaling) Kari looked up and said, "So...you guys know what tomorrow is, right?"  
  
Davis looked at Tai. Tai looked at Davis, "Uh..."  
  
Kari sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"What's tomorrow?" Davis asked nervously, hoping it wasn't anything important.  
  
Kari looked at him, "Oh, I'm sure you'll remember eventually."  
  
Tai and Davis exchanged "I have no idea what I'm missing here" looks. Kari rolled her eyes, picking up her plate and carrying it to the sink, "Never mind."  
  
She walked out of the kitchen and dragged her backpack over to the couch, pulling out several textbooks and pieces of paper. The moment she left the kitchen, Tai jumped out of his chair and ran over to the calendar on the fridge.  
  
"Tomorrow...May 18th...what happens on May 18th?" He asked, turning to face Davis.  
  
Suddenly, realization dawned on Davis' face, "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's going to kill us." Davis stated.  
  
Tai glared at the younger boy, "Will you just tell me what tomorrow is?"  
  
"It's Kari's birthday..."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
  
Davis didn't mention Kari's birthday to her all day. It wasn't that he didn't remember. He noticed the looks she gave him. But he had something special planned.  
  
And so it wasn't until later that night, when everything was dark and everyone was asleep, that Davis set his plan in motion.  
  
*tap tap tap* Kari's eyes shot open, the sudden sound startling her out of a deep sleep. And then the sound came again. Kari shoved her sheets out of the way and got out of her bed slowly, padding over to the window and searching for the source of the sound. And then she saw him.  
  
There was Davis, sitting in the tree outside of her window with a bouquet   
of wind daisies in his hand and a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kari threw the window open and stared at him, "Davis?"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kari." Davis said, holding out the flowers. Kari blushed and took them, and incredibly surprised look on her face.  
  
"Thanks Davis," Kari said, "I thought you had forgotten."  
  
"Me? Forget you birthday?" Davis asked, pretending to be insulted, "How could I forget?"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Oh, whatever."  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Davis said, "But you'll have to come out."  
  
Kari gave Davis a look, "I'm in my pajamas."  
  
"Go change." He said with a shrug, "I'll wait."  
  
Kari and Davis exchanged mischievous grins, and she walked out of the room quietly, an outfit in hand. When she came back, she was wearing a fluffy pink sweater and dark blue jeans. The daisies were in a slender crystal vase, which she set on her dresser.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kari asked as she climbed out of the window and into the tree.  
  
"You'll see." Davis answered as they both dropped silently to the ground. Davis took Kari's hand gently, whispering, "Come on."  
  
The two kids walked slowly, still hand in hand, along the street. When Kari realized where they were going, she gave Davis a curious look, "Why are we going to the park?"  
  
"You'll see." Davis repeated.  
  
Finally, they came to the edge of the forest. Davis turned to face Kari and said, "Close your eyes."  
  
Kari narrowed her eyes and asked, "What if I run into a tree?"  
  
Davis laughed, "I won't let you run into a tree. Trust me."  
  
Kari closed her eyes. Immediately, she felt herself being led through the trees by her brown-haired friend...and he was right. She didn't run into any of them. After a short time, they came to a stop.  
  
"Ok." he said slowly, "Open your eyes."  
  
Kari opened her eyes to the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She was standing in the middle of a field of daisies, if front of a black-watered lake. The moon glistened in the sky, reflecting off the water. Kari felt a small gasp escape her lips as a gentle breeze made the flowers dance. The water shimmered, and the world seemed covered in glittering stars, "Davis." She breathed, "This is amazing."  
  
Davis blushed slightly, "You like it?"  
  
"Like it?" Kari echoed, "I love it! How did you find this place?"  
  
Davis shrugged, "Stumbled upon it when I was looking for my soccer ball. I had kicked it into the woods."  
  
Kari nodded and walked over to the edge of the water. Kneeling down, she dipped her hand into the liquid darkness, sending ripples over the surface of the lake. The shimmering light from the moon glowed all around her, and Davis could think of nothing but how much she looked like an angel.  
  
When Kari stood back up, Davis saw tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered, "This is the best present you ever could have given me."  
  
Then, much to Davis' surprise, Kari hugged him. Slowly, his arms slippedaround her thin form, and he held her for as long as she needed to be held. And then Davis knew that he really was in heaven, and she was the most beautiful of all the angels.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: Ok, that's it for chapter one. I don't know how long this is going to end up. Originally, it was just going to be one part, but, you know how it goes. I really hope you liked it. Like I said before, this is Takari-friendly, in later chapter(s). Just stick with me on this one and watch how it turns out. Please review!!!!  
  
a/n_2: And this concludes my 7 day Digi-thon. *sigh* Thanks SO much to all of   
my reviewers!!! I owe it all to you guys! Keep watching for future fics from me!  
  
Note: My name HAS been changed to Veranda as of today. Just so you all know.   
it's still me! 


End file.
